


Jingle My Bells

by cdaae



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdaae/pseuds/cdaae
Summary: When she turned to throw a third at him, he was gone. The snow swirled around her. “Sweetness…” his voice came as a gentle whisper, caressing her ear. “You’re in my kingdom. Even the snow obeys me. You cannot hope to win.”
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Jingle My Bells

Hades had never liked the holidays. He wasn’t entirely sure why, just something about all the parties Zeus threw, the gratuitous kissing under the mistletoe with half a dozen different girls, the drunk singles pairing off for a holiday hookup didn’t exactly put him in a holly jolly mood. This year wouldn’t be different. Hades was alone - he was always alone. Last year, he’d spent the holiday being ignored by Minthe, who’d been deeply disappointed with her gift and berated him for not proposing. 

This time around, he was a single man. He knew what that meant, having endured it for years on end. His brothers would parade him around the room introducing him to anyone Zeus didn’t want for himself. Hades would make awkward small talk with a girl or two to appease his brothers so that they’d leave him alone and he could find an opportunity to slink away. Maybe he just wouldn’t go this year... Zeus would berate him after the fact but maybe it was worth spending the holiday in peace. Watching the snow fall outside his home with a snifter of brandy in his hand, he knew there was only one person he wanted to spend the holiday with. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. He placed his drink on the counter and, walking towards the front door, did up the buttons on his shirt. He opened the door to a petite pink goddess. 

“Persephone…” He stared down at her. Was he seeing things? Maybe he should cut down his alcohol consumption. 

“Hades…” She gave him a nervous smile. “I made you some more baklava and uh… well…” Her pink cheeks burned bright red. “I brought you a gift.”

He stepped aside wordlessly to allow her to enter. She brushed past him and he caught the soft scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Gods, she was innocence incarnate. 

Placing her parcels on his kitchen counter, she took her coat off and he drank in the vision she made in his kitchen. Her pretty pink skin was flushed from the cold and the dress she wore… A dark blue that matched his royal vestiture, with a low neckline and sheer, shimmery sleeves. She would make a stunning Queen of the Underworld. Hades caught himself staring and quickly averted his gaze. 

“Aren’t you going to open it?” She held out a small, neatly wrapped box. 

Hades looked down at it, then to her eyes. “Persephone… I appreciate the thought… but I didn’t get you anything.”

“Aidoneus,” he loved when she called him by that name, “don’t be silly. You don’t  _ need _ to get me anything.” She pushed the box into his hands. 

He gently undid the wrapping, realizing the longer it took for him to open the gift, the longer she’d stay in his home. He opened the box to find a tie the same shade as her dress. If he looked closely, he could see her signature roses stitched into the fabric. ”Kore… thank you.” 

“Do you like it?” She watched him with hopeful, anxious eyes. 

“I love it.” his voice was sincere. “Truly, thank you.” 

“Try the baklava.” She pushed the box towards him and Hades was too oblivious to realize she was stalling for time as well. He broke off with a piece and found it was just as delicious as the last time she’d made some. She glanced out the window. “It’s snowing a lot harder than the last time.”

Hades nodded. “It’s a blizzard, sweetness. You should probably head home soon or you’ll be stuck here all night.”

“Do you ever play in the snow?” That definitely wasn’t what he expected her next words to be. 

“Do I- what? I’m.. I’m over two thousand years old. No, I don’t play in the snow.” His tone was almost indignant. He was the king of the underworld for crying out loud, did she expect him to go sledding or make snowmen like a… like a child?

He realized she was putting her coat back on and he feared his words had offended her. “Kore…” She brushed past him without a word. “Kore wait.” He followed her out the front door. “Please don’t go, I’m sorry.” She stopped, bending down towards the ground. “Kore?” He frowned, watching her. “Are you alright?”

Persephone straightened and turned around, and the next thing he knew, a snowball hit him square in the chest. He looked down at the icy powder left from the blow, his skin too cold to make it melt. He let out a low chuckle. “You are challenging me to a duel in  _ my _ domain?”

She bent and formed another snowball in her hands. This one struck his shoulder. When she turned to throw a third at him, he was gone. The snow swirled around her. “Sweetness…” his voice came as a gentle whisper, caressing her ear. “You’re in  _ my _ kingdom. Even the snow obeys me. You cannot hope to win.”

The snow was so thick she could barely see ahead of her, and his icy blue skin helped him blend right in. “No fair.” She pouted her lip, not even certain which direction he was in. A snowball hit her back. She turned, hoping to see him. “Isn’t this cheating?”

His words were in her ear again. “You didn’t set any rules before throwing the first blow. That was  _ your _ mistake, sweetness.” 

She huffed. “Aren’t kings supposed to be honorable or something?”

His voice moved to her other ear, playful and almost mocking her with the reminder that he had the upper hand. “In a children’s book, perhaps. But  _ you  _ are not a child, Kore. Haven’t you heard of the cold,  _ cruel  _ King of the Underworld? Honor has no place here.” His next snowball clipped her shoulder. But, watching her in the severe cold, he knew he would claim victory soon. Her pink skin was almost lavender from the cold and she was starting to shiver. “Admit defeat and I’ll warm you up.” She could have sworn she felt his hot breath on her neck. 

“Fine,” she grumbled. “You win.” Immediately, the storm let up. He was standing before her, his shirt gaping open and his hair tousled, making him look like the rogue he was proving to be. Looking at him, Persephone knew  _ exactly _ what she wanted for Christmas. 

He beckoned her into his home and he lead her into his parlour. A fire roared to life in the hearth and she sat on the rug before in. He brought her a blanket from a nearby linen closet, draping it over her shoulders. “Hot cocoa is usually the drink of choice after playing in the snow, if I remember correctly.” She gave him a little nod. “Excellent. Wait right here.” He left her by the warm blaze.

Hades was not expecting the sight that awaited him when he returned. The mug of cocoa he carried for her nearly dropped from his hands, forgotten. Persephone lay on his rug, the blanket gone, totally naked. She watched him with a soft smirk, feigning confidence that she hoped would entice him. His hands trembled as he placed her drink on the coffee table. He opened his mouth but no words came out. She beckoned him with one finger. 

He obeyed, moving closer to her. She sat up on her knees in front of him, gazing up at him with blatant lust in her crimson eyes. “The King has won the fight and should be rewarded…” Her nimble fingers undid his trousers and he made no move to stop her. His needy cock sprang to life as her hand moved to fondle his balls and, with a few strokes of her thumb, she had him throbbing, his member begging for release. He was nearly undone when he felt her lips kiss his shaft.

Her tongue dragged up and down the length of him in firm, wet strokes. His hazy mind wondered if she’d done this before, or if instinct alone guided her. When she took his length in her mouth, his hand found its way to her head, fingers weaving into her hair. The heat of her mouth around his cock made him dizzy and it was a wonder her managed to stay upright. 

It was over too quickly. He felt the tension building, tried to pull her back, but she clung to his hips. “Sweetness…. I’m so close…” He attempted once more to escape her grasp but she held tight. He came in warm bursts down her throat, her silken cavern encouraging him to give her every drop. Only once he finished did she finally release him, wiping her lips with a devilish smirk. 

“Is His Majesty pleased with his reward?” 

He could only nod. She rose from the ground and pushed him onto his couch. She straddled his hips and caught his lips in a fiery kiss. The taste of himself on her lips was almost enough to arouse him again. He tried to hook his hands under her legs so that he could lift her, intending to lay her on her back. “My turn…” he growled, almost feral.

“No,” Persephone said firmly but sweetly. She grasped his wrists, raising his hands behind his head. “I think I’ll be the one calling the shots.”

“You’ve given me several gifts, and I’ve given you nothing in return.” He knew he could easily break free and yet he allowed her to restrain him, wildly aroused by the confidence and power she was displaying. 

She kissed his lips, briefly catching his bottom lip between her teeth. “All I want for Christmas,” she dropped another kiss to his nose, “is you.”


End file.
